


Reptile

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Halloween Special fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Demon!Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dubious consent for like a second, F/M, I mean he's a demon but he's also very hot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: They told you he was dead.He was.He was also coming for you.





	Reptile

He was dead. That’s what they had told you. The very same day your illness had miraculously gone away, something, some kind of terrible accident had occurred and he had died.

Expect he hadn’t, because he was right there, in the bathroom of a dive bar on the east side, with you, kissing you, devouring you like you had always dreamed: one strong, huge hand splayed on your back, pressing you to his superhumanly strong body, the other making its way up your thigh underneath your dress.

His eager fingers found your underwear, and a second later, it was just a few scraps of lace on the floor, the flimsy fabric no match for his determination.

“I- I don’t understand” You stammered in confusion over the metallic clack of his belt coming undone, “They told me you were dead!”

He grabbed the back of your thighs, pulling up, helping you jump and wrap your legs around his waist. A couple steps later and you where effectively trapped against the door and his hard_, hard_ body.

He entered you too fast, impaling you on his monstrous cock, making you cry out. He smiled, cold, predatory.

“Oh, I was” He blinked and the beloved ocean blue of his eyes was gone, replaced by pitch, unending black. No white, no iris, just black. You struggled, pushing and hitting, kicking and screaming, but it was like punching a concrete wall. He laughed.

“Now, now” he chastised, pulling out almost all the way, only to thrust back in again, as hard as the first time, “is this any way to treat the man who sold his soul to save you?”

You froze at that. Was that why everybody always avoided your questions about that day? About your impossible recovery and about his death?

He took advantage of your stunned state to start pounding into you in earnest, and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped your throat. You hated the way your body was betraying you, enjoying the way he was moving inside you so much, as your brain screamed at you to do something, to fight him, to fight _this_.

“Should have done it before…” He kept on talking, a little breathily, hips never stopping their onslaught, “would have sneak into your room at the compound… Every night… Fucking you while they slept… Innocent little princess… Turned you into my little slut…”

There was no disguising your sobs and moans now, the mental image combined with the felling of his cock so hard and deep inside you too much, the familiar feeling in your lower stomach starting to build up.

“Oh you would have liked that, wouldn’t you?” He cooed, sneaking one hand between your bodies to squeeze harshly one of your breasts through the sheer fabric, “Answer me, y/n!” He demanded.

“Y-yes, daddy!” You didn’t mean to say it, but his voice, his words… An inhuman growl left his mouth, and he stepped back, manhandling you until you were bended over the bathroom counter, facing the mirror. He grabbed your hips with one hand, hard enough to print five distinctive bruises there, the other, wrapping itself around your throat, as he split you open, his cock feeling even bigger in this position.

“So perfect, my precious… Little… Whore… So bad… Making daddy want you… Making daddy hard for you…”

“Yes!” You screamed, forgetting about the people outside, forgetting your own name, forgetting everything except this man, no, this demon fucking you within an inch of your life, “I’m sorry I misbehaved daddy, please, please…”

“Don’t worry, princess,” He bended over, to whisper dirtily in your ear, “Daddy knows exactly what you need…”

Dark spots started dancing in your vision, as his hand tightened around your neck.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you until you turn blue.”


End file.
